warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kavat Genetic Code
Kavat Genetic Codes are a resource required for the incubation of a Kavat in the Orbiter's Incubator. Acquisition Kavat Genetic Codes can be earned when scanning Feral Kavats at a 15.0% chance. Alternatively, they can be bought for in the Market or with the Kavat Starter Kit. Bought separately, you will require to purchase the 10 required to start the incubation process. Notes *Resource Boosters do not increase the amount of codes obtained from a scan. Gathering Tips *During the Sands of Inaros quest, the second mission of the quest will spawn up to 50 Kavats to scan, yielding around 8-12 Genetic Codes. Keep in mind that this can only be done once per account as there is no way to replay a quest. Bear in mind that all members must have the sacred vessel equipped in their gear to start the mission. *Do missions as a full Cell. The number of NPCs that spawn in a mission increases as the number of participating players does. This includes neutral creatures such as Kavats. *Consider using the Synthesis Scanner rather than the Codex Scanner, as you can upgrade the Synthesis Scanner with the Vector-Thread and Cross-Matrix widgets to respectively scan faster, or get a chance of gaining an additional genetic code from a successful scan. *Remove any weapons or attack Precepts from Sentinels, as they will attack kavats with impunity, possibly killing them in the process. For this reason, avoid bringing along Kubrows or Kavats as they will not stand down and continue attacking Feral Kavats. **Helios' Investigator Precept can be used to acquire Genetic Codes, but only if the Feral Kavats' Codex entry has not been completed. Otherwise, Helios will ignore them. This also applies to Atlas's Ore Gaze Augment. *The Heliocor can easily collect Kavat Genetic Codes with its Codex scanning mechanic, though bear in mind that it will not take into account the Cross-Matrix Widget if you have it installed. *It is recommended to use Warframe powers that are capable of immobilizing or incapacitating both the Feral Kavats and enemies they may be fighting, in order to both protect the kavats from damage, and make it easier to scan them: **With a high enough Power Range and reasonable Power Duration, Vauban's Bastille (along with the Repelling Bastille Augment) and Rhino's Rhino Stomp are some of the best choices for locking down entire rooms to safely acquire Genetic Codes. Be wary of their high energy costs however, and plan accordingly. **Oberon's Beastmaster Passive converts nearby Feral Kavats into friendly units, which allows you to deal damage without the risk of killing them. Although they will show up on your minimap as blue dots, making them easier to find, they will keep moving around and will rush off to attack nearby enemies. **Ivara's Sleep Arrows & Equinox's Rest both allow you to incapacitate both Feral Kavats and surrounding enemies. Both abilities also mark affected enemies with the caster's energy color (though this more noticeable with Rest), making cloaked kavats easier to spot. **Inaros's Dessication can be used to incapacitate groups of Feral Kavats and other enemies. However, it only blinds units that are facing you, and its damage over time may be enough to finish off weakened kavats. Alternatively, Devour can be used to safely lock-down an individual kavat. Category:Resources